


Frustration

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [49]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo is frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

## “Take these,” Jo said trying to place pills into Napoleon and Illya’s hands.

“I do not need them.” They said together trying to refuse them. 

“Look, you were released into my care with the understanding that I saw you took your medication.  Now do it and eat your soup.”

“I want real food not this stuff.”

“Illya I agree. How about steak and potatoes?”

“Just take you pills, eat your soup and stop complaining.”

They grinned innocently taking the pills and soup.

Jo left the room frustrated.

“What is her problem?” 

“Women, can't live with them, can’t live without them.”


End file.
